Uma chance em mil
by Yuki-san XD
Summary: Tohru se vê numa situação difícil: Kyo agora passará a morar na Sede dos Souma, e ela não poderá visitálo, pois Akito, o patriarca da família está de olho.


**Capítulo I: **_Mudança_

**

* * *

**_"Quando aparece uma chance em mil, você tem que pegar. Não acontece duas vezes se dessa vez passar, se resistir até o fim seu tempo acabou. Sinto muito mass assim é amor"  
_  
- Kyo, posso entrar? - perguntou Tohru, batendo na porta do quarto.  
A porta se abriu, e Kyo passou, irritado. Tohru entrou e guardou suas roupas no armário. Depois disso, foi para o quarto de Shigure. Bateu na porta, perguntando se podia entrar. Shigure abriu a porta, sério e saiu. Tohru estranhou aquela atitude de ambos, mas entrou no quarto e guardou suas roupas no armário. Foi para o quarto de Yuki. Bateu na porta:  
- Yuki, sou eu, a Tohru! Posso entrar?  
Assim como Shigure e Kyo, Yuki abriu a porta entristecido e saiu em silêncio.  
- Yuki! - chamou Tohru, irritada. Yuki não respondeu, e desceu as escadas. Tohru deixou as roupas de Yuki no chão, e desceu muito brava. - Senhor Shigure, Yuki e Kyo! O que há com vocês? - mas, quando percebeu estava falando sozinha. Viu um bilhete de Shigure.  
"Tohru, estamos na sede dos Souma. Não nos procure." Sendo prudente, Tohru limpou a casa, fez as compras, e eles ainda não tinham aparecido. Agora, veremos o que se passa na sede dos Souma... 

- Haru, pelo amor de Deus... - disse Yuki, enojado.  
- Relaxa, Yuki. "Cê" sabe que essas coisas estressam mesmo. Mas o que mais me espantou foi te ver aqui. Todo mundo tava apostando que você não ia aparecer.  
Kyo estava encostado em uma parede, sozinho.  
- Pf, hipócritas. - disse.  
- O que foi, Kion Kitty? - perguntou Ayame, que tinha acabado de chegar.  
- Saia daqui sua praga. - disse Kyo, calmamente saindo de seu canto.  
Hatori, que estava junto de Ayame, permaneceu calado. Shigure veio em direção à eles, alegre.  
- Ora, meu querido Gure-san! Não se esqueceu de mim, né? - perguntou Ayame.  
- Como esqueceria de você, Aaya? - disse Shigure, sorrindo. - Olá, Haa-san!  
Hatori continuou em silêncio. Enquanto Ayame e Shigure falavam besteiras, ele pensava.  
- Tohru. Como está a Tohru?  
- Ela está bem.  
- Com quem ela está?  
- Sozinha, oras! Que pergunta, Haa-san! - disse Shigure, batendo na cabeça de Hatori, que saiu do quartinho e foi para a casa de Shigure.

Tohru estava dormindo quando Hatori chegou. A porta estava aberta, e ele teve a liberdade de entrar, e se deparou com Tohru com a cabeça encostada na mesa, dormindo. Deixou-a assim, e foi se sentar ao seu lado. Logo depois, ela acordou, e, ao encontrá-lo lá levou um susto.  
- S-senhor Hatori! - disse ela, vermelha. - Muito bom dia, veio procurar o Senhor Shigure, ele.  
Tohru foi interrompida por Hatori, que colocou o dedo na boca dela.  
- Shh, Tohru. Ele está na sede dos Souma, eu sei. Não vim procurá-lo, vim fazer companhia para a senhorita, até ele e Yuki chegarem. Não é agradável ficar sozinha.  
- Ah, sim! - disse Tohru, sorrindo.

- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!  
- Acalme-se, Kyo. - disse Akito, tranqüilamente.  
- ME ACALMAR! EU NÃO QUERO SAIR DE LÁ! NÃO QUERO! Eu não... - Kyo voltou a se sentar e permaneceu calado. - Ah! Façam o que quiserem. - Certo. Kyo passará a viver aqui na Sede. Pronto, obrigado, agora com licença. - disse Akito, saindo da sala.  
Assim que Akito saiu, pareceu que todos voltaram a respirar. Kyo, emburrado foi embora para seu quarto. Shigure foi ligar para sua casa, para ver como estava Tohru e Hatori:  
- Alô? Haa-san, como está a Tohru? Já está dormindo? Ótimo, ótimo. Sim, estamos indo para aí. Não se preocupe, Kyo aceitou. Tchau. - desligou o telefone, e foi embora com Yuki.

Silêncio mórbido enquanto Shigure e Yuki voltavam para casa. Até que ao mesmo tempo, quebraram o silêncio:  
- Qual você acha que será a reação da Tohru? - ao mesmo tempo, a mesma pergunta.  
- Eu respondo primeiro. - disse Shigure, olhando para o céu. - Acho que amanhã ela irá até a sede vê-lo.  
- Foi exatamente o que eu pensei. - disse Yuki. - Ah, olhe lá, o Hatori.  
Shigure desviou seu olhar do céu para a direção que Yuki apontava, e lá estava seu amigo.  
- Haa-san, cuidou bem da Tohru? - perguntou Shigure, sorridente.  
Hatori sequer respondeu, apenas colocou a mão no ombro do Shigure e disse: "Cuide dela.", e foi embora.

Às 6hrs da manhã, quando alguns raios de sol tinham a audácia de entrar pelo quarto de Tohru, o despertador tocou. Com certa dificuldade esticou a mão e desligou aquele barulho irritante. Levantou-se, olhou para a fotografia de sua mãe, sorriu e disse:  
- Muito bom dia, mamãe!  
Logo depois de ter se trocado, alguém bateu levemente na porta. Tohru, depois de ajeitar seu cabelo, autorizou a entrada. Era Yuki, meio sonolento ainda, com o uniforme do colégio, e obviamente com a gravata torta. Sem falar nada, Tohru delicadamente deu um nó decente na gravata.  
- O Kyo não mora mais com a gente. - disse Yuki, indo embora e fechando a porta na cara de Tohru, que abriu a porta e foi correndo procurar Shigure.  
- Shigure, onde o Kyo está morando! - perguntou Tohru, estupefata.  
Pela forma que Shigure virou-se para Tohru, esta percebeu que estava incomodando-o. Mas ela tinha que fisgar aquela informação.  
- Onde mais, Tohru? Na sede, claro... - e voltou-se para seu jornal.  
Imediatamente, sem mais nem mesmo, Tohru saiu correndo até a sede dos Souma. Tocou a campainha, um tanto envergonhada de sequer ter avisado que apareceria lá. Hatori abriu a porta, e já adivinhando o que ela queria, disse:  
- Já vou chamá-lo. Mas não sei se ele irá gostar de sua visita. - e foi embora.

Kyo estava sentado em sua cama, pensando no que falaria para Tohru, na escola. Alguém bateu na porta.  
- Entre. - resmugou ele, irritado.  
- A Tohru está aí. Quer ver você.  
_"Quando aparece uma chance em mil, você tem que pegar. Não acontece duas vezes se dessa vez passar, se resistir até o fim seu tempo acabou. Sinto muito mais assim é amor"  
- _Não quero vê-la, Hatori. Mande-a embora. Diga qualquer coisa. Diga que eu morri! Sei lá, Hatori, mas eu não quero vê-la!  
- Às vezes te acho tão fraco, Kyo... Essas coisas não acontecem duas vezes!  
Kyo, irritado, saiu do quarto e foi ao encontro de Tohru.  
- O que é que "cê" quer? Tem alguma coisa importante? Aparece aqui pelo menos para dizer algo útil, por exemplo, a ratazana morreu, foi atropelada...  
- N-não, Kyo, eu só queria... Na verdade, eu só queria te ver, mesmo. - disse Tohru, olhando para o chão, vermelha.  
Kyo ficou sem jeito, segurou o queixo de Tohru e o levantou para si.  
- Não quero que venha aqui. É perigoso. - e, falando mais baixinho - O Akito sempre está de olho. Agora, vá embora e não volte. A gente se vê no colégio.  
Tohru, respeitando, foi embora.

* * *

Comentários:  
v essa é a minha primeiríssima fanfic... Espero que gostem... Não sei direito o final de Fruits Basket, essa história é uma bobagem que tá fluindo da minha cabeça... Por favor, dêem sugestões/reclamações!  
Obrigada,  
Yuki-san XD  
(Sim, esse Yuki é do Yuki Souma. Mas eu sou uma menina, por isso tem oXD) 


End file.
